Thief Localization Folder:Swt Maps 010
From: Swt_Maps_010.int Conversations, Cinematics, Description and Objectives from Lockdown Descrition Something weird has happened and The City has mysteriously changed. It's time to find some answers and clear up what's going on. The first step is to return to the clock tower and look for clues. A sickness called the gloom is roaming the streets so the Baron's Watch has locked down The City. Getting there might be a problem. Title and Objectives *LOCKDOWN *Head to the Clock Tower *Bypass the lockdown gate *Continue to the Clock Tower *Find a way into the Jeweller's Shop *Steal the Jewelled Mask *Exit by the upstairs window Beginning Cutscene BEGGAR YOUNG MALE 1: Hey, looks like he's waking up! Come on, stop slacking! We gotta get him into the city before they call the lockdown. BEGGAR 1: Pace yourself, boy. We just need to get him to the clock tower safe and sound and then we'll be rosy. WATCH VETERAN GUARD 1: Where's this cart going? BEGGAR YOUNG MALE 1: Baker's in Stonemarket - WATCH VETERAN GUARD 1: Was I talking to you? Hey! Get moving! WATCH VETERAN GUARD 1: . . fucking beggars! BEGGAR 1: Makes you miss the old Watch. BEGGAR 2: The voices! Stop the nightmares! BEGGAR 1: The gloom's getting worse. BEGGAR YOUNG MALE 1: Everywhere 'cept Auldale. Someone should do something! BEGGAR 1: Nobody gives a shit about us boy! You'll learn that soon enough! JACOB: All he cares about is progress! Do you want to see more of these bloody pipes everywhere? MERC GUARD 1: You on the box. That's enough! JACOB: Do you? That's not food for our bellies. That's not medicine for the sick! You! Don't think you're safe just because you got a job shoveling shit for the rich. The Baron has a noose for every one of us! But change is coming! Orion is going to bring change! The Baron will burn! See! See! They're scared of the truth! BEGGAR YOUNG MALE 1: Keep your head down! MERC GUARD 1: You there! Who're you speaking with? BEGGAR YOUNG MALE 1: Run! MERC GUARD 1: Stop! TEMP - to be ordered by header GARRETT: Something's not right. I'll make for the clock tower, clear my head. GARRETT: The Watch have locked down Stonemarket, but when did I ever let a lock hold me back? GARRETT: I can cut through the jeweller's to get around these gates. Besides, that mask sounds interesting. GARRETT: A few guards . . . residence upstairs. Stealing the mask shouldn't be a problem. GARRETT: More extravagant than my usual masks. One for the collection . . . never know when I'll be invited to a ball. GARRETT: Must be Lyegrove's fake. It's the best kind of fake, though. One that'll make good coin. GARRETT: Hmm. . . These 'jewels' are glass. Still, it'll fetch good coin from someone who doesn't know better. GARRETT: An original and a copy. A nice scam, Lyegrove. Good of you to write it down for me. GARRETT: Nice try, Lyegrove, but I'm ahead of you. GARRETT: A thief in a jeweller's store leaving empty-handed? I should steal that mask. GARRETT: I'll see myself out. An upstairs window should get me over that gate. GARRETT: What is this, Watch Alley? I'll need to step lightly. GARRETT: Back to the basics. Combination must be around here somewhere. GARRETT: This is my way out, but once I drop down there's no coming back. GARRETT: Erin made this thing sound noisier than it is. GARRETT: The claw is fairly quiet when used the right way. GARRETT: I feel like I can think and act faster than normal when I concentrate. What happened to me? WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 1: You think the commons have lost respect for our badge? WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 2: Let them fear the hang-rope then. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 1: My stomach's rumbling. I could eat a horse. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 2: We already did! Who knows what they're putting in the sloop these days. The rats turn their noses up at it. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 3: They cry about martial law, but you don't see 'em leaving. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 1: We locked the gates, you fogskull. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 3: They say old Horley's gone down with the gloom. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 1: Shame. It already took his wife. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 1: Wonder if the Baron can do something to stop the sickness from spreading. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 2: Word goes, we're getting orders to off anyone who shares lodging with a gloomer. House by house. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 1: What? That's serious business. Shit. Would, uh, would we get more coin? WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 3: The Baron should have given one of his speeches about this lockdown business. People love fancy speeches. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 1: When was the last time anyone saw his face? WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 2: His statues are everywhere. Hard to miss, don't you think? WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 3: Those ragbag camps outside the wall are gone. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 1: Didn't we start pitching bodies over that wall? WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 3: Took care of two birds with one knife! WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 1: Ever seen a running man stop in the name of the Baron? WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 2: What are you bleating about? WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 1: When you shout 'Stop in the name of the Baron!'... WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 2: Oh. No, not a one. That's what crossbows are for. CIVILIAN AVERAGE MALE 1: If this curfew grows any longer, we may as well never go out. CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 1: Let's paint white crosses on the doors and be done with it. CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 2: It's not the sickness, you don't have to dote on me. I'll sleep soon. CIVILIAN AVERAGE MALE 2: Your health is my only concern, sister. CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 2: I'm not your wife, Peter! She's dead. You need to let her go. CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 1: They'd only stay till the worst of it was over. CIVILIAN AVERAGE MALE 1: Two more mouths, when we're already skipping meals. What will we eat, the books? CIVILIAN AVERAGE MALE 1: Fine, boil and salt the fucking books! CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 2: Look at these bruises. We should tell the Watch! CIVILIAN AVERAGE MALE 2: Ha! Who do you think did this to me? CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 2: Why, those...frigging blacktops! CIVILIAN AVERAGE MALE 2: Ah, I got off lucky. Last week it was fines, this week a beating, next will come the noose, you'll see. CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 2: Pass it here. It's my turn. CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 1: This stuff is getting expensive, Lou. I owe them more than we have, you know that. CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 2: I'll... I'll go on the rake in South Quarter. CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 1: Remember when sleep would come easy? CIVILIAN AVERAGE MALE 1: We'll be exhausted soon. Not much longer now. CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 1: I'm already exhausted. . . it doesn't help. CIVILIAN AVERAGE MALE 1: What if we stow away on a ship, to Illyria, to anywhere, I don't care. CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 2: Is the fog in your skull? The docks have been closed, The City is under lockdown! CIVILIAN AVERAGE MALE 1: And you get sea-sick crossing Auldale Bridge. No, I'll take care of us. There'll be . . . something. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 3: They say old whatsisname's gone down with the gloom. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 1: Who? Eh, he had it coming. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 2: Me old man remembers the Shalebridge fires. Flames so bright, night became day. Or was it smoke so thick, day became night? WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 1: I read that before the Baron was born, The City was at war. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 2: Read it, did you? Oh la-de-frigging-dah! Nothing like being there is it? These streets have seen all manner of shit... fires, plagues... WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 1: Don't forget the war. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 2: It was with Blackbrook, all right? More of a squabble than a war. Course, if our neighbors catch wind of the shitpile we're in now, you'll see your bloody war. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 2: You're from up Eastport way, right? Is the gloom there yet? WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 1: Yep. River drains were clogged with the drowned. It was ripe. Like a giant sloop. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 2: Hey, come on, I just ate some of that before shift started. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 1: I was the shitsop who stood waist-deep in the stuff, carting them out. Seems as if we spend more time catching our breath instead of thieving lifters. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 2: That's why you want a nice patrol like this. Stonemarket's not so bad ... if you pay no mind to the coughing and crying. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 1: "Not so bad?" Huh. The sickness, the protests, this lockdown. Something's coming. I can feel it. CIVILIAN AVERAGE MALE 1: Leaving this outside is thief-bait... CIVILIAN AVERAGE MALE 1: But under the lockdown, I'm the frigging criminal! CIVILIAN AVERAGE MALE 1: Can't find it... ah, it's not worth a night in the stocks. CIVILIAN AVERAGE MALE 1: Stop scratching, please, stop scratching. There's a bottle left, but if it goes tonight... CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 1: Who's to say there's a tomorrow, anyway? CIVILIAN AVERAGE MALE 1: Drink up, love, drink deep. CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 2: Down in the cellar and tossed the key. I'll find my mum dead and that'll make three. CIVILIAN AVERAGE MALE 2: We can't leave, this is our home! Our city. CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 1: Our city? Our city scabbed over with sackcloth and hangman's scaffolds months ago! CIVILIAN AVERAGE MALE 2: I don't care. I'm not leaving. I'd rather die. CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 1: Then die you probably will, by the bottle or the gloom or the long drop. But I'm getting out of this place with or without you. CIVILIAN AVERAGE MALE 2: Just you and me, and I'm a drunk, and you're a drink. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 2: Hear all! Hear all! Stonecutter's Court closed for the night! No thoroughfare! WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 3: Drinks at the station come last bell? WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 2: Unless you know a tavern where they won't spit in a Watchman's pint. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 3: What passes for beer these days needs all the flavor it can get. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 1: Hear all! Hear all! Traitorsgate closed 'til morning, by Baron's decree! WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 1: I can't make sense of this order, locking ourselves in... Guess that's why I'm not a politician. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 2: Stops the poor going where they shouldn't. Don't need the commons making a bad situation worse. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 2: 'Ey 'ey 'ey! Where do you think you're going? Lockdown. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 1: Shutting The City up like this won't stop the gloom spreading. We're only sitting on the coffin lid. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 2: Sitting on it and getting paid for it. WATCH VETERAN GUARD 3: Quickly, we have him! WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 1: Stop! By order of the Baron's Watch! WATCH VETERAN GUARD 3: Don't let him get away! WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 1: I'm right behind you, scum! CIVILIAN RICH MALE 2: Must those oafs constantly clomp about? CIVILIAN RICH MALE 2: Let's see now... "Cousin..." CIVILIAN RICH MALE 2: Solder's still not ready... CIVILIAN RICH MALE 2: "I half expect this to join the piles of unsent letters sloughing in the rain uptown. Let us pray that it does not, for I have a delicate proposition from which we could both benefit. Benefit richly." CIVILIAN RICH MALE 2: Where was I... benefit richly... CIVILIAN RICH MALE 2: "So for the Madam I made a gilded copy, set with the very finest glass befitting a whoremonger." CIVILIAN RICH MALE 2: Worked my fingers to the bone... CIVILIAN RICH MALE 2: Yes, yes, yes. The real money is in the original piece I'll keep close in my workshop, 'til you find a buyer outside this reeking city. CIVILIAN RICH MALE 2: Gods to graveholes! CIVILIAN RICH MALE 2: Oh come on! CIVILIAN RICH MALE 2: This is taking longer than usual. CIVILIAN RICH MALE 2: Come on, I haven't all night. CIVILIAN RICH MALE 2: At this rate I'll be at this till sun up. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 3: What are you looking at? WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 1: Price on that jewelled mask. Be enough to feed a hundred squawking mouths for a year. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 3: Don't you go catching a conscience now. Worse than the suicide sickness; kills you slower. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 1: Damn lights are still on the blink. Anyone left who knows how to fix these frigging things? WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 3: Good luck finding a guildsman whose fingers ain't broke. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 3: Good luck finding a guildsman whose fingers aren't broke. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 1: You're kidding? WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 3: I swear! "Oh, please sir, please sir." You could smell that he'd shit himself! CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 1: Do you have to do that here? You think sleep's not rare enough? WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 3: Oh, I'm sorry ma'am, Captain's orders. He said "Go stand under the window of that woman on Bleachmarket. Her with a face that the rakers would throw back in the river. Try to make it crack a smile." CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 1: Fucking boors! Die of the gloom already. Do everyone a favor! WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 1: Careful, she's off to fetch the piss-pot. MERC GUARD 1: All these beauties. I'd lift one myself if I didn't need the job. MERC GUARD 1: If he's got this on show... what else has he got locked away? MERC GUARD 1: I hate that frigging bird. Goes crazy every time someone makes a noise. MERC GUARD 1: If I had a lady like his upstairs I would not let the bed go cold. MERC GUARD 1: I wonder if I should check on his wife. MERC GUARD 1: What's he doing down there at this hour? Digging out that diamond stuck up his arse? THUG 1: Knuckles for pennies is the only work these days, friend... THUG 1: You just bought me another day in this pit. THUG 1: Eh, you might wake up before you turn into a ratshow. If you're lucky. Unused Category:Transcriptions